The Grandfather
by Halliwell2002007
Summary: Takes place right after Godric puts Bills maker in her place. But before Bill was asked to take her and leave. This is a one shot. Godric/ Hadrian/ Sookie/ Jason. Harry Potter/True Blood Crossover


I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!

Summary- Takes place right after Godric puts Bills maker in her place. But before Bill was asked to take her and leave. This is a one shot. Godric/ Hadrian/ Sookie/ Jason.

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

The Grandfather

Godric was about to tell Bill to make sure that his maker left but before he could the front door opened and a vampire entered. Godric new that this vampire was older then even him. Everyone turned to the figure that enter is was about 5'6 completely covered with a cloke. He came to stand near Godric and Sookie seemingly scanning them both. Then slowly he lowered his hood showing his face. He had the brightest emerald green eyes that any of them had ever see with long black wavy hair. He had an aura of power and looking at his eyes they glowed with power and knowledge that only came by with thousands of years of living. He looked at them both and smiled a smile with true happiness. He then opened his mouth and began to speak his voice made you take notice.

"Ah, my children how it pleases me to see you all." He said looking from Godric to Sookie and then to Jason. He looked at Sookie and smiled at her. "You are so much like her." He said to Sookie.

" I don't understand who are you and what are you talking about?" She asked looking at him and trying to understand what this man was trying to say to them.

"I am sorry young one. I am Hadrian Potter. I am your great, great, great many times grandfather young one. You and your brother are children of my daughter and Godric is the a child of my son." He said to them with a true smile on his face. Everyone in the room looked completely stunned by what he said to them. But Sookie was the first to recover.

"How old are if you don't mind me asking?" she asked him hoping that she wasn't being rude. She knew that he was very old and very powerful man.

" I am over 5 thousand years old young one." When he said this the room was stunned yet again. None of the vampires had ever seen one so old as the one standing in front of them. He looked at Sookie and Jason." You and your brother are the decedent of my daughter and Godric is the decedent of my son. My little girl was very much like Sookie she was head strong and fought for what she believed in no matter what. When she found something she wanted she did everything in her power to get it, very much like you Sookie. My son was very much like Godric. He was a true warrior who fought like only one other person that I have seen in my 5 thousand years alive. And that is Godric. I watched him when he was human, such an amazing child he was." He said with a far off look in his eyes. He was remember the first time he had seen Godric. He was so proud of the child that was very much like his son. " The first time I laid eyes on Godric he was 4 years old. I was so amazed the looked so much like my son after 3 thousand years between them. He was with his mother who was bathing him. He was so happy smiling and laughing trying to get away from her." He said with a smile looking at Godric. Godric looked at him in shock, not remembering much about his own parents seeming to understand the look on Godrics face he continued speaking about it. " The sun had just set and she was trying to get you out of the water to back home but you didn't want to you wanted to keep playing in the water. I watched you for many years growing up becoming a warrior just like all of the men in our family. But you unlike many of them became the best just like my son did." Hadrian pulled out a book from his backpack and handed it to Godric. "I wrote in this book everything I saw as I watched you. I watched over you for many many years and I didn't want to ever forget you." He said with a smile. Godric took the book holding it to his chest like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Sookie you are much like my daughter. You don't judge straight away, you give people chances to prove themselves before judging. You have a temper that would scare even a vampire. My daughter was very much like this as well. Always trying to help everyone no matter who they are or what they may have done." He said with a sad smile on his face, remembering that his daughter was such a kind soul. He then turned to Jason. "You remind me of my wife's brother. He couldn't seem to find his place in the world. He was very smart when he wasn't being lazy." He said looking at Jason with accusing look on his face. "He just wanted to fit in and followed whoever truly cared for him." Jason looked away from the vampire knowing this way true. "It's not a bad thing young Jason you are still young yet and you have time to find your true path in life. "He said with a smile on his face. Hadrian pulled out two boxes and handed one each to Sookie and Jason before they could open it Hadrian stopped them. "Wait until the time is right you will know then you may open them." He said to them both then he looked out of the window seeing the dawn was approaching a small smile appeared on his face. " I am truly proud of you three. I have lived 5 thousand years and I couldn't be more proud of my grand children. But it time for the vampire to retire for dawn is approaching soon." They all nodded and headed out to where they spend their days. Sookie, Jason and Godric stayed with Hadrian knowing that he wanted them to stay with him.

"You are not staying" said Godric looking at his Grandfather. Hadrian turned and looked at Godric with a sad look in his eyes knowing what was about to happen would hurt the three of them.

"No, my child I will not be staying. For the last thousand years I have been living in pain. I have waited for the right moments to end my time in this world." He said looking at them. " A thousand years ago I had a mate you could say. We where made around the same time and we loved each other so very much. He was killed a thousand years ago and a feeling that I needed to keep living a while longer for something I didn't know. Now I do, it was to help you three come together and hopefully make a better future for both humans and vampires." He said looking at them with sadness and pain in his eyes. The sky outside began to lighten and Hadrian looked out knowing that his time was almost at an end. "Make me proud my grand children." He said before walking out of the house. He walked down the street and up upon the hill over looking Dallas. He wanted to see the sun light up the city before he left. Sookie had followed him not wanting him to spend his last moments alone.

"Are you scared?" she asked looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"No, I am happy." He said not looking at her but looking over the city. "I hope when god is done punishing me that once more I will be with the ones I love again." He said with happiness glowing in his eyes.

"God doesn't punish, he forgives." She said to him.

"I don't deserve it. But I do hope for it." He said to her. Tears made their way down her face as she looked at him. She looked up at the sky seeing that there where only moments left before he would be gone.

" I love you, goodbye grandfather." She whispered knowing he would hear her. Then he was gone. She smiled knowing that for the first time in a long time he was finally at peace.

Epilogue-

Sookie walked back to the house finding both Jayson and Godric waiting for her. She smiled at them both wiping the tears from her eyes. None of the spoke but they all say down. They all took there gifts from there grandfather and opened them.

Godric looked at the book that was written in his first language and he began to read about his human life that he mostly forgotten and he smiled filling true happiness with the comments his grandfather written about how proud he was of him. He for the first time in hundreds of years was at peace with living and wanted to keep his grandfather proud of him.

Jason open the box inside he found many photos of himself as a child with his family. He smiled and opened the journal that his grandfather had written. It was stories about his life and comments about how proud he was of his grandchild. For the first time in his life he wanted to change for real and become something that his grandfather would truly be proud of.

Sookie opened her box and also found photos of her and the family. The journal was also the same about her life and there was a lot of information about her abilities and how to control them. Also about ideas about helping to fight for equal right for both vampires and Human. As she read the book she became determined to fight for equal rights.

Hadrian watched the three of them from heaven knowing that he just put together the three that would make the world a better place. Peace between vampires and humans would come to be. He turned away knowing that he was no longer needed and smiled at his mate that held him. He was truly at peace.

Author Note-

I was playing with my son when this just popped into my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it so decided to go ahead and write it down. I might go back and make it a bit better later but I thought that some one might like it. Let me know….


End file.
